starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub-Adult Group
Based on the concept of the Galactic Republic's Republic Youth Brigade, the Sub-Adult Group, or SAGroup, was COMPNOR's largest branch, exceeding two trillion members by the height of the Galactic Empire, and was made up of enthusiastic youths who firmly believed the New Order was the best regime for the Galaxy and devoted their lives to upholding and respecting it. The Sub-Adult Group was overseen by Imperial officers who drilled Imperial propaganda and doctrine into the minds of the young members, and to keep them from ever doubting the New Order or the Empire, the SAGroup was intentially kept ignorant of most of the Empire's darker aspects. When the members of the SAGroup came of age, and were properly indoctrinated, other branches of COMPNOR would recruit them, such as the Imperial Security Bureau or CompForce, or they would go on to become outstanding Imperial citizens, upholding the New Order. Those assigned to the SAGroupHQ, or SAGroup headquarters, corrdinated all communications for the divisions under them, but were not very efficient in their job. When COMPNOR was dissolved in 19 ABY, the Sub-Adult Group would become absorbed into a larger political organization calling itself the Remnant Loyalist Party. Branches SAGEducation (SAGEd) This branch of the Sub-Adult Group was tasked with bringing education (Imperial history, the New Order, and more) to the worlds of the Empire, specifically to the younger and easily manipulated minds of the Empire's children. As a result of SAGEd's work, COMPNOR's reputation was largely positive, and SAGEd was easily the more popular branch of COMPNOR on almost every world served by SAGroups. Highly dedicated and better organized than even the SAGroupHQ, SAGEducation believed in the future of the New Order and "educated" people to make them better galactic citizens. The Imperial Security Bureau was often at odds with SAGEducation, but SAGEducation's popularity moderated ISB's reaction somewhat. SAGRecreation (SAGRec) Designed to bring "wholesome activities" to all SAGroup members, SAGRecreation was responsible for many sporting activities, such as the ever popular Wegsphere. Members of SAGRec typically ignore suggestions made by SAGroupHQ, and acted on their own with regards to the activities they establish. Many members of SAGRec wished to join CompForce in the future, and as such SAGRec had devoted several activities to train and prepare these young members for CompForce training, which was notoriously difficult and intense. They underwent harsh physical training and participated in many wargames as an introduction to military training. Motivation The Motivation branch of the Sub-Adult Group handled members of the SAGroup who had shown signs of dissent or had failed to live up to the ideals of the New Order. Motivation almost always succeeded in turning their troubled SAGroup youths into useful, dedicated citizens who would serve the New Order. The first phase of any motivation project almost always involved a psychiatric and social evaluation, often done in secrecy, followed by formal and relatively polite correctional activities. These activities could range from detentions, special duties or classroom sessions designed to re-infuse COMPNOR ideals. In the case of failure, youths would be whisked away to a re-education facility, where cruel elements of torture and brainwashing would be utilized to mold the young mind into an appropriate state. In the rare case where this failed, subjects were simply executed. Recruitment Recruitment was responsible for recruiting young children and teenagers into the Sub-Adult Group, offering impressive incentives to parents to send their children off to become better citizens under the New Order. Their goals were to have SAGroup membership in the five years after the Battle of Yavin to reach ten trillion. Training Centers The Sub-Adult Group operated a number of facilities throughout the Empire, some of which had become famous. * Camp Awakening, Corellia Category:Imperial Organizations